Está mal y lo sabe
by Kiki-split
Summary: Albus Potter deja de ver a Rose Weasley como una simple prima, y comienza a verla como algo más , sabiendo que sus fantasías eran inalcanzables, pero una noche donde ambos se quedaron solos, dan rienda suelta a la pasión. Incesto. Lemmon. One-shot


_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de la excepcional J.K Rowling , y por supuesto la trama me pertenece a mi._

_Advertencia: Lemmon, abstenecer a leer si eres sencible a escenas fuertes y a incestos._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Está mal y lo sabe.<em>**

Está mal y lo sabe. No sabe desde cuando ha comenzado a tener pensamientos de ese estilo para con su prima, bueno sí, si que lo sabe. Y se vive torturando con ese recuerdo todos los días.

Ese día sus padres habían decidido hacerle una visita a su tío Bill y su esposa Fleur, el matrimonio estaban a unas semanas de emprender un viaje a su segunda luna de miel, a petición de la veela. Por lo que tanto sus padres como el tío Ron y su esposa Hermione se habían puesto de acuerdo para cuidar de sus hijos en un determinado momento para que ambos pudieran visitar al matrimonio sin ningún problema. Los primeros en visitarlos habían sido justamente sus padres, por lo que el había estado obligado a pasar un fin de semana entero en la Madriguera junto con sus primos y tíos. La verdad no le molestaba, se llevaba muy bien con todos ellos, al igual que su hermana Lily y su otro hermano James. Así que el Sabado en la mañana, se transportaron vía red flu a la madriguera y al enfocar en su campo visual el comedor de los Weasley, fue recibido por un cálido abrazo de la señora Weasley que recibía encantada a sus nietos.

― Queridos que lindo verlos por acá - saludó Molly Weasley a los tres Potter que sonrieron alegres de ver a su única abuela, ya que su abuela de parte de su papá jamás la conocieron, puesto que había muerto mucho antes de que incluso su propio padre creciera.

― Esperamos no causar molestias - dijo James sonriendo tímidamente, cosa que se guardaba sólo con los adultos. Sus dos hermanos se contuvieron de rodar los ojos ante la mueca de cariño que puso su abuela.

― Para nada James querido, tú y tus hermanos son más que bienvenidos, recuerden que este es su segundo hogar - dijo feliz la pelirroja

― Gracias abuela , por cierto …¿y Rose y los demás? - preguntó Lily y la mujer mayor sonrío afable.

― Oh si queridos, están en la parte trasera dándose un baño en la piscina , vayan vayan - les animó y con una sonrisa los tres hermanos desaparecieron de ese lugar para encaminarse a donde se escuchaban risas y chapoteos.

Al llegar captaron la atención de los chicos que allí se encontraban y la mayoría se levantó a fundirse en cálidos abrazos, a excepción de Rose Weasley que parecía muy cómoda en la piscina. Al parecer el único que notó ello fue Albus, por lo que se acercó sigilosamente a su prima y le toco el hombro haciendo que ella pegara un bote y al percatarse de quien se trataba frunciera el ceño.

― No es bueno andar asustando a la gente - le reprendió para luego sonreírle a su primo favorito. El moreno se sintió aliviado al saber que no había molestado a su prima y luego reparó en la figura de la Weasley que se dejaba entre ver en el agua. Podía vislumbrar un traje de baño entero de color azul marino sin ningún otro detalle, bastante sencillo pero bastante apegado a su cuerpo, lo que dejaba presenciar las curvas, que hasta ese momento el moreno no sabía que existieran en ese cuerpo y sintió como la garganta se le secaba al comprobar que sus pechos eran bastante voluminosos y tenía unas anchas caderas. El no era de esos que se guiaban por la figura de una chica, pero en aquel momento viendo como su prima salía de la piscina ajena a los pensamientos de el, dejando ver sus tornadas piernas al descubierto, su pelo rojizo totalmente mojado escurriendo por su cuello y su espalda baja de voluptuoso tamaño, había ligado todo aquello junto con la actitud de la chica y aturdido pensó que sería la chica perfecta.

...

De toda la familia Potter, se podría decir que el que más conocía a aquella pelirroja era él, habían pasado todos , absolutamente todos los veranos juntos encerrados en sus respectivas habitaciones, dependiendo de en que casa se quedaban, mientras que sus hermanos se dedicaban a pasarla en grande. Ambos tenían una personalidad parecida, suponía que venía de los genes Weasley, más específicamente de su tío Charlie, el más calmado de todos. Ya que ambos eran callados y reservados, algo extraño de ver en aquella numerosa familia. Ambos eran bastante estudiosos, quizá Rose un poco más. Se pasaban las tardes de verano repasando clases, hablando sobre su futuro, mirando las estrellas y viendo películas muggle. Sabían todo de los dos, o eso hacían hasta ese día en el que el moreno había cambiado radicalmente su forma de pensar sobre su prima. Luego de aquel incidente había tratado de actuar con normalidad, y lo consiguió sorprendiéndose a si mismo, había logrado pasar el resto del fin de semana sin toparse más de la cuenta con la chica. Pero ahora tenía otra misión, pasar otro fin de semana sin toparse con ella, sólo que ahora era ella la que estaría en su casa.

― Albus , vamos a cenar en familia ¿vienes? - preguntó su padre entrando en su habitación, la primera noche en la que los Weasley se hospedaban en su casa. El moreno sospeso las posibilidades y decidió quedarse en la tranquilidad de su casa, además muy pocas veces se le otorgaba la posibilidad de quedarse solo en su casa, la aprovecharía al máximo.

― No papá, no tengo hambre - mintió el moreno y su padre asintió tragándose la mentira para luego desearle unas buenas noches y que no esperara despierto.

El moreno se quedó abstraído en sus pensamientos cuando luego de unos minutos escuchó unos toques en su puerta y frunció el ceño confundido. Había supuesto que todos en la casa se habían quedado, no pensó que justamente, el mayor de los motivos por el que evitar esa cena, había decidido escabullirse de la comida, al igual que el , y mucho menos que se encontrara, en pijama , con expresión inocente, tocando su puerta.

El chico suspiró preguntándose mentalmente si era una especie de castigo de Merlín por quien sabe que cosa y le sonrío tan normal como pudo a la pelirroja que le miró frunciendo el ceño y entro a la habitación sin esperar invitación alguna.

― Necesitamos hablar - anunció y el chico le miró incitándola a continuar, la verdad no sabía de que quería hablar, por Morgana , que lo que el menos quería en aquellos momentos era hablar. Había visto de perfil la figura de la pelirroja escondida tras una fina camiseta de seda que transparentaba su sostén, al parecer color negro y unos cortos pantaloncillos que dejaban ver la pantorrilla de la chica. Morgana sabía que había sido una muy mala elección de ropa si quería salir ilesa de su habitación.

Había logrado controlarse un fin de semana entero y el resto de la siguiente semana, pero no sabía si podía una vez más.

― No te hagas el desentendido- continuó la chica ajena a los pensamientos de su primo - desde que nos visitaron tu y tus hermanos no has sido el mismo, al menos no conmigo - le reprochó con un puchero que al chico se le antojo adorable - mira Albus no se que ha sucedido, si he dicho o hecho algo que te molestara pero… - comenzó a balbucear la chica disculpas innecesarias al chico que se cuestionaba los pro y los contras de sincerarse con su prima. Si bien lo hacía podría alterarla y asustarla de tal manera que no quisiera volver a acercarse a él más nunca, lo cual le dejaría totalmente devastado, sólo Merlín sabría cuanto , o también podría suceder que ella le correspondiera aquellos extraños sentimientos, lo cual era bizarro y casi imposible. Viendo como la chica le miraba expectante decidió sincerarse, ligeramente.

― No dijiste nada, hiciste tal vez, pero no es tu culpa - habló y la chica frunció el ceño sin entender de que iba su charla

― ¿A qué te refieres? - preguntó con un tono tan inocente que por un momento el chico llegó a preguntarse si en verdad aquella pelirroja tenía ya 15 años.

― A que no es tu maldita culpa tener ese maldito cuerpo de infarto - respondió esperando una bofetada o una carcajada o cualquier cosa menos lo que vio en la chica. Había sonreído, una sonrisa no alegre, ni triste , si no una sonrisa coqueta , como si tratara de ligar con el.

― Vaya, viniendo de mi propio primo es un halago - dijo con sorna y el chico suspiró preguntándose si había sido imaginaciones suyas o la chica había pronunciado con más esmero lo de "primo". - pero eso ya lo sabía.

― ¿Qué sabías? - preguntó el moreno confundido.

― Que pensabas que tenía un cuerpo de infarto - dijo y al ver como el moreno abría los ojos como plato ligeramente avergonzado continuó - Albus no soy ciega, vi como me mirabas en la piscina , y luego en el comedor, y luego en el pasillo y luego … literalmente en todos lados, Albus - sonrío la chica y el hijo de Harry Potter se cuestionó que estaba sucediendo en su cuarto. Estaba allí hablando sobre el cuerpo de infarto que tenía su prima , con su propia prima , y esta no parecía estar asustada por ello.

― ¿Qué se supone que significa eso? - preguntó confundido.

― Albus, ¿voy a tener que mañana volver a comprarle reservaciones para una cena a mis tíos y venir a tocar tu puerta envuelta en una toalla solamente para que te des cuenta? - cuestionó y el moreno parpadeó confuso por lo que la chica bufó y se acercó más a el, dejándolo arrinconado contra la pared - tengamos un pequeño intercambio de opiniones, tu crees que mi cuerpo es de infarto y yo creo que el tuyo también , no es normal, digo, somos primos, pero … - se vio interrumpida cuando los finos labios del moreno se posaron sobre los de ella mandándola a callar de una manera terriblemente placentera. Cada mínima palabra que aquella pelirroja le había dicho lo había encendido de una manera alarmante y al parecer la chica lo notó por que sonrío entre sus labios y con su pierna tocó aparentemente inconciente la prominente erección que comenzaba a molestarle al moreno que gruñó enojado y aprisionó de las muñecas a su prima haciéndola dar una vuelta y ser el quien tomara control del momento. No se puso a pensar en que estaba mal, ni que se estaba morreando con su prima, ni que era a Rose Weasley a la que en ese momento se encontraba deseando con todo su ser.

― A ver Rose si no te detienes en este mismo instante no repararé mucho en empotrarte contra la cama y tomarte - le dijo con voz ronca cuando ella comenzaba a besarle el cuello arrancándole uno que otro suspiro. Sintió como la pelirroja paraba su labor y temió por un instante que sus palabras hubiesen surgido efecto en su prima, pero un gemido gutural que salió de su garganta luego de que ella tomara con su mano derecha su erección le indicó que a la pelirroja aquella idea no le molestaba - Joder, te lo advertí - rugió para luego empujarla con algo de brusquedad contra la cama y comenzar a besarle el cuello, la chica se retorcía entre sus brazos creando una fricción entre sus partes intimas aún bien cubiertas por la ropa, que a esas alturas ya eran un gran estorbo. Y al parecer la chica pensó lo mismo puesto que comenzó a quitar botón por botón de la camisa de su primo mientras este seguía en su labor de devorar cuanta piel tuviera a su alcance, fue bajando sus besos desde el cuello hasta su escote pero al verse entorpecido por la fina seda gruñó causando una pequeña risilla de la pelirroja lo cual le molestó y se lo hizo ver cuando bajo su mano agresivamente hasta ponerla en su parte más intima y la apretó con rudeza haciendo que la chica gimiera audiblemente y que su miembro palpitara anhelante.

― No me lo estás poniendo fácil - le reprendió mientras esta terminaba de sacarle su camisa y comenzaba a trazar finas caricias por su espalda desnuda

― Nada en esto es fácil , primito - ronroneó contra su oreja para luego morderle el lóbulo de la misma haciendo que el chico gimiera y comenzara a frotar su mano, que aún se encontraba en su parte íntima aún cubierta por los cortos pantaloncillos

No soportándolo más se dedicó a seguir frotando con una mano su vagina deleitándose con los gemidos que le otorgaba su prima y con la otra mano comenzó a quitarle su parte de arriba de la pijama dejándola en un una fina pieza de encaje negro que le éxito de sobre manera y así se lo hizo saber cuando dejo de frotar su mano contra su vagina y la subió para apoderarse con ambas manos de sus voluptuosos pechos aun cubiertos por la fina tela que dejaba entre ver unos pezones totalmente erectos. Sin soportarlo más el chico con manos temblorosas comenzó a desabrochar el sostén y una vez se vieron liberadas los lechosos senos de la chica los atacó con su boca, lamiendo, chupando, mordiendo y succionando sus oscuras aureolas mientras que la pelirroja cegada por el placer comenzaba a acariciarse ella misma dentro de sus pantalones, cosa que luego de unos minutos notó el chico al escuchar como los gemidos de la chica se intensificaban y gruñó retirando la mano de la pelirroja de ese lugar, que quería que sólo fuera suyo.

― No seas impaciente - le recriminó y en un acto involuntario lamió los dedos de la mano de la chica que hasta hace momentos había estado dándose placer saboreando aquel dulzón y delicioso sabor proveniente de los labios más íntimos de la chica, que con aquel gesto arqueó su espalda dando a entender lo mucho que eso le excitaba.

― N-no sabía q-que eras tan bueno e-en esto - pronunció entrecortadamente mientras el comenzaba a bajar besos y lamidas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo .

― Es mi primera vez ¿tú? - preguntó temeroso de obtener una negativa pero la intensidad con la que su prima le miró le hizo entender que era totalmente primeriza así como el y sonrío alegre de ello para luego atacar con sus dientes los shorts de su prima y los fue bajando con su boca dando caricias a cada parte que dejaba descubierto en el proceso. La pelirroja no cabía en si de placer y así se lo hizo saber.

― Albus, si sigues así, acabaré antes de que si quiera empieces - le advirtió entre pequeños aullidos de placer que le causaban los dientes de su amante rozando su piel

― Joder no me dejas disfrutar - se quejó el moreno y la pelirroja frunció el ceño ofendida para luego con toda su fuerza de voluntad empujar al chico lejos de ella y ponerse a horcadas sobre el tomándolo por sorpresa y haciendo que un gemido ronco se escapara de su garganta , al haberse montado tan agresivamente sobre el había logrado que su miembro rozara más fuertemente contra sus bragas de color blancas con rayas negras que se veían totalmente mojadas.

― Veamos si no disfrutas - dijo con voz ronca para luego comenzar a comerse su boca mientras que con manos hábiles comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del chico y a bajarlo hasta sólo dejarlo en boxers, los cuales también desapareció con agilidad y destreza propia de una cazadora lo cual encendió aún más al chico que trató de volver a tomar las riendas de la situación, pero la pecosa al darse cuenta de sus intenciones movió su cabeza negativamente

― Me toca a mi - se limitó a decir para luego comenzar a besar su cuello y de improvisto su miembro había sido cubierto por dos finas manos que comenzaron a moverse de arriba abajo causando que el chico se desplomara encima de la almohada dejándose llevar por las oleadas de calor que le estaban invadiendo. No se iba a mentir, aquella semana había hecho eso que en aquellos momentos se encontraba haciéndole su primo, numerosas veces, pensando justamente en ella, y que eso estuviera sucediendo excedía sus más locas fantasías. Sintiendo como estaba a punto de acabar se lo hizo saber a su pelirroja

― V-voy a … - comenzó a decir el chico pero se vio interrumpido cuando un grito salió de su garganta al sentir como su miembro era cubierto por algo cálido y húmedo y vio con asombro como la chica se lo había llevado a la boca y ahora lo lamía lánguidamente y sin reparos. El chico preso de placer comenzó a gemir incontrolablemente y cuando lo inevitable estuvo por suceder trató de apartarle de él sabiendo que no sería muy agradable que se llenara la boca de ese líquido, pero al parecer la chica no lo veía así por que una vez acabo en su boca se lamió los labios con un gesto de satisfacción y se inclinó a besarle larga y tendidamente mientras salivas y líquidos se mezclaban en ambas bocas.

― Sabes exquisito Albus - le dijo cuando se separaron para tomar aire, y aquello fue más de lo que el moreno pudo soportar, sin preocuparse en ser o no agresivo la puso contra la almohada y el encima de ella le arrancó, literalmente las bragas haciendo que ella soltara una exclamación tanto de sorpresa como de placer. Vio su sexo húmedo, soltando líquidos por montón, palpitante y sintió como la boca se le hacía agua. No era experto en esas partes intimas, suponía bien que no era la mejor vagina de todas, ni si quiera estaba afeitaba, puesto a que la chica aún era menor de edad, pero eso no quito que se le antojara totalmente exquisita al moreno que se le hizo saber cuando le dio un casto beso en el monte Venus haciendo que la chica arqueara la espalda y suspirara

― Ya - pidió la chica con tono de suplica que se vio cortado con un alto gemido cuando sintió la cálida lengua del chico dentro de su centro, hacía maravillas dentro de ella. Primero había comenzado a lamerla delicadamente, tratando de que sintiera cada movimiento de su inexperta lengua, luego cuando fue conciente del sabor dulzón que se extendía por todo aquel hueco húmedo comenzó a morder sus adentros con delicadeza pero deseo arrancando gritos estruendosos por parte de la pelirroja que creía morir de placer en aquellos momentos , al encontrar su punto G el chico se dedicó a explorarlo con lengua y dientes haciendo que la chica acabara como unas dos veces dentro de su boca, ambas dos veces el chico lamió ambas piernas disfrutando hasta la última gota y cuando ya su miembro no podía aguantar más la espera, se posiciono sobre ella y tras dedicarle una larga mirada y recibido un asentimiento por parte de la chica entró en ella con toda la delicadeza que podía , sintió como las paredes dentro de ella se contraían aprisionando su miembro, olía la sangre y podía ver como los ojos de la pelirroja se tornaban llorosos , poco a poco fue saliendo de ella y luego volvió a entrar arrancando un gemido de dolor de la chica y temió haberle hecho mucho daño por lo que decidió salirse de ella, pero la chica adivinando sus intenciones le clavó las uñas en su espalda.

― Albus, ni se te ocurra dejarme a medias - le rugió para luego mover sus caderas haciendo que el miembro del chico entrara aún más en ella y luego comenzó ella misma a frotarse contra su miembro gimiendo incontrolablemente. Pronto ambos dos se vieron envueltos en una oleada de calor incontrolable, llenando la habitación de gemidos, roncos suspiros, guarradas susurradas al oído del otro, gritos, gruñidos y ruidos de la madera de la cama chocando contra el suelo. Ambos sintieron como llegaban al climax juntos, y así el encima de ella terminaron dormidos.

...

Ya había pasado dos meses desde aquel día, no habían pasado más de allí, habían tenido más besos furtivos y una que otra caricias, pero ahora ambos tenían novios, con los cuales hacer eso. No iban a sacrificar todo el cariño que se tenían por algo incierto. Además que eran primos. Pero jamás iban a olvidar cuando dejaron de ser vírgenes, juntos.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, espero les haya gustado mi pequeño One-shot.<em>

_Cabe decir que es mi primer lemmon, incesto y fic sobre esta pareja , o sobre cualquier pareja en general._

_Estoy muy orgullosa de mi misma por no haberlo alargado como un fic, cosa que me suele pasar casi siempre cuando intento hacer un One-shot. Y estoy muy satisfecha con los resultados._

_Espero sus reviews._


End file.
